


Pulvis et umbra sumus

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 10:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10897236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Алек так сильно его любил, что порой казалось, Макс — не брат, а сын… Но, как оказалось, быть старшим братом недостаточно.





	Pulvis et umbra sumus

**Author's Note:**

> Pulvis et umbra sumus - c лат. "Пыль и тени". Традиционная фраза произносимая сумеречными охотниками на похоронах.
> 
> Текст написан на ЗФБ-2017.

В Сумеречном мире все просто: есть примитивные, которых нужно защищать, демоны, которых в идеале нужно выкосить под корень, есть Нежить, которую нужно игнорировать, и есть Охотники. С последними все особенно плохо, потому что Алек — один из них. Ему повезло родиться в семье, где убийство монстров, война и постоянные напоминания о долге перед семьей и Конклавом превратились в самый настоящий спорт.   
  
С самого детства со всех сторон доносилось: «Ты должен думать о том, что правильно, а что нет», «Семья на первом месте», «Уважение нужно заслужить», «Надежды нужно оправдывать», «Ты обязан», «Тебе нужно», «Нужно», «Нужно», «Нужно»… Алеку постоянно объясняли, что нужно, а что не нужно делать. Как сражаться, как убивать, как вести себя. И он старался. Правда старался, потому что… ну кто, если не он?..   
  
Пожалуй, это единственная вещь, которой он научился сам. Как нужно себя вести, чтобы быть идеальным старшим братом.  
  
Что нужно сказать Изабель, у которой никак не получается удержать в руке двуручный меч. Что нужно соврать маме, чтобы прикрыть очередной безумный выверт Джейса. Что нужно сделать на вылазке, чтобы потом никто из них не получил по шее за нарушение приказа Конклава. Какую сказку лучше прочитать Максу, чтобы тот побыстрее уснул.  
  
Пожалуй, с Максом было тяжелее всего. В конце концов, Джейс был его другом, напарником по оружию, парабатаем, он был ближе, чем кто-либо, был частью его, Алека, души. Очень буйной и неусидчивой частью. А Изабель была лишь немногим младше. Она постоянно тренировалась вместе с Алеком, сражалась рядом с Алеком, он не мог припомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь играл с ней или читал на ночь. Они с ней были словно двойняшки, родившиеся с разницей в пару лет.  
  
Другое дело Макс. Алек помнил, как он был сморщенным младенцем; смеялся и радовался, когда он впервые пошел; хранил в памяти довольную улыбку отца, когда первым словом Максвелла стало «папа», вопреки надеждам Маризы на «мама». Помнил, как, будучи четырехлеткой, Макс будил его среди ночи, смущенно опуская глаза и цепляясь пальцами за край ночной рубашки, из-за кошмаров про монстров. Алек с нежностью вспоминал сосредоточенный вид Макса, машущего деревянным мечом, и его сверкающие глаза при виде очередной книжки, читать которую «ему ещё слишком рано, Алек», но «никто не узнает, Изабель».   
  
Алек помнил, как Макс натыкался на все подряд, пока ему не выдали очки. Из-за больших стекол, едва ли не в палец толщиной, его глаза стали казаться такими огромными — с пол-лица — и такими не по-детски умными, что порой становилось страшно.  
  
Макс мог заснуть где угодно: в кресле, в кровати, на подоконнике. Боже, один раз он отрубился стоя и не упал лишь потому, что ноги Алека послужили ему опорой. Очень скоро после выяснения этой его любопытной суперспособности Алек взял на себя обязанность стягивать с маленького носа очки и относить Макса в кровать, а потом полночи караулить сон младшего брата.  
  
Алек так сильно его любил, что порой казалось, Макс — не брат, а сын… Но, как оказалось, быть старшим братом недостаточно.   
  
Теперь блестящие интересом и восторгом серые глаза навсегда скроются под весом век, темные вихры волос лягут стройными рядами, а маленькая фигурка исчезнет под белой тканью слишком большого савана. Красные руны расчертят тела тех, кто скорбит, а слепяще белый цвет сменит привычный черный.   
  
И как смириться? Разве это — «нужно»? Разве это — «правильно»?  
  
В горле у Алека — неисчезающий ком, тело трясёт от то и дело пронзающей его боли, а в глазах застывают непролитые слезы. Хочется поверить, что это сон, который вот-вот окончится, и, распахнув глаза, Алек снова окажется в кресле у постели Макса, уснувшего с этими смешными примитивными комиксами на груди. И он снова будет страшим братом.   
  
Но сон не кончается. Это реальность.  
  
Тело Макса заслоняет огонь, постепенно охватывающий все кострище. Как сквозь подушку до Алека доносится плач и всхлипы матери, рука Джейса судорожно сжимает плечо. Где Иззи?.. Иззи здесь нет. Она плачет где-то в стенах Аликанте, и вряд ли тот каменный мешок, в который она себя загнала, чем-то отличается от комнат Города Костей.  
  
Жестокая правда в том, что Вселенной плевать на наши «нужно», «должен» и «обязан». Мы все для нее всего лишь пыль. Пыль и тени.


End file.
